


Love in the Traffic-Choked Streets

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Community: pornish_pixies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill. Remus. Blowjobs and backseats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Traffic-Choked Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg. Title from _Travels with Charley_ by John Steinbeck. Written for the Porn in Motion challenge on pornish_pixies.

When Molly asked him to take Bill out for a drink, because Bill was despondent over his break-up with Fleur, Remus suspected a trap. Molly had been attempting to get him out and about ever since Sirius had fallen through the Veil. At least she was no longer pushing Tonks at him every five seconds, though he was sure that if Kingsley hadn't been happily married, Molly would have attempted to convert him to homosexuality for Remus's sake.

But Bill actually was something of a mess. Two pints and four shots of Jameson's later, Remus wasn't much better.

"I'm sorry she dumped you," he said for what felt like the hundredth time, never having been any good at this shite, but no stranger to rejection. James was the one you wanted when love affairs went wrong. Always ready with a dirty joke or a funny story, James had been. Or Sirius. Sirius was famous for hexing the exes of his friends. Remus just sat there and got drunk with whichever poor bastard had got the heave-ho.

Remus attempted to focus somewhere in the vicinity of Bill's face. He really was quite fit. Remus could easily imagine fucking him and enjoying it utterly. And wouldn't that give Molly a turn? The idea was growing on him, and not just because it would be sweet revenge on Molly Weasley for all her interfering ways. Shame about the straightness.

"She didn't dump me," Bill snapped. "I dumped her."

Remus blinked, feeling a lot more sober than he had just moments before. "Excuse me?"

"I ended it with her. I left her. How many more ways and times do I need to say it?"

"You-- But she-- part-Veela--" Remus wasn't quite that sober yet.

"There's someone else."

"Ah." Of course. It made sense that someone as good looking as Bill would have another girl all lined up to take Fleur's place. He'd never had that kind of luck himself. He'd had a lot of anonymous sex in the eighties and a grand total of three failed relationships, one of which had ended in death (other people's, but still) twice. "Must be nice."

Bill took a long drink and Remus was mesmerized by the long column of his throat as he swallowed. He set the glass down with a thunk. "Not really."

"No?"

"Don't think he fancies me."

"Nonsense." Remus tried to sound bracing, cheerful. He couldn't imagine anyone not fancying Bill. He was tall and lean, with fair skin and that hair like fire falling sleek and tempting over his shoulders, even when it was pulled back into a ponytail. "You're a fine-looking bloke. I'd--" he stopped, unsure of the secret gay-straight code on telling another man you'd shag him if he took it up the arse.

Bill tossed some Muggle notes on the bar and headed toward the door. "Let's go." He had a little hitch to his walk, enough to let Remus know that he wasn't as sober as he'd sounded.

 Bill was already outside, staring up at the night sky, when what he'd said hit Remus.

"Wait, wait, wait." He rubbed his chin, thought back and-- "You said 'he.' I distinctly heard you say, 'Don't think *he* fancies me.'"

"Glad to see you're paying attention, Professor. So what were *you* going to say?" Even in the dim light of the street lamp, Bill's eyes were bright with interest and something that looked like hunger. Remus felt the desire he'd been trying to ignore all night fire beneath his skin, pool in his belly.

He swallowed hard, and said, voice hoarse from whisky, smoke and need, "I'd give you a tumble."

"Would you now?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He lifted his chin, feeling pleasantly belligerent for the first time ages. He missed this bantering lead-up to the main event, missed long hair tangled in his fingers and the sweet ache of another man's tongue in his mouth, on his cock.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Bill asked, responding to the challenge.

Remus shoved him against the lamppost, and with deliberate hands, pulled his face down into a fierce kiss.

When they broke apart, both breathing heavily, Remus said, "Let's take a cab." He could feel the predatory smile curling his lips. He and Sirius used to share cabs all the time; sometimes they'd forget to cast the illusion charm, and end up being dumped out long before they reached their destination by scandalized taxi drivers who wanted no part of any queers.

Five minutes later, he was sprawled on the black leather back seat, hands pulling Bill's hair out of its neat ponytail. It was thick and soft and felt so good threaded through his fingers.

Bill, having cast a very convincing illusion charm indeed, was slowly unbuttoning Remus's shirt, licking at every inch of exposed skin and making Remus shiver. His long, skilled fingers, callused from work and used to handling precious artifacts, brushed over Remus's body -- neck, shoulders, chest. Remus had forgotten how good the simple touch of skin on skin could be.

Bill dropped his head to suck at Remus's peaked nipples and Remus arched up, hips seeking friction. The car stopped short and Bill muttered something unintelligible; then he was the floor of the cab, kneeling between Remus's thighs.

Bill gave up on his slow pace and yanked Remus's shirt the rest of the way open, buttons pinging off the windows and scattering along the floor. He nipped playfully at the sensitive flesh of Remus's belly, and Remus yelped with laughter, hands still stroking Bill's bright hair, enjoying the texture of it.

His laughter turned to gasps as Bill freed his cock from his trousers and brushed a thumb lightly over the head, then looked up at him through lowered lashes, mouth quirked in a mischievous half-grin.

"Bill, please."

Bill stroked him firmly, and Remus's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of it.

"Look at me," Bill demanded, hands stilling. "Look at me. I want you to watch, to know who I am." Remus opened his eyes as Bill's tongue followed his fingers up the shaft of Remus's cock; then Bill took him in his mouth.

Remus groaned as wet heat engulfed him, shivering at the feel of long, silky hair trailing over his thighs, through his fingers.

"Bill," he panted. "Bill, please--"

Bill used his teeth, lightly scraping along the pulsing vein on the underside of the shaft, then laving away the sting with his tongue. Bill moved his lips up and down, one hand cupping and squeezing Remus's balls while the other gripped the base of his shaft. Pleasure thrummed in Remus's blood; it wound in his chest and belly so tight he couldn't breathe.

Remus grunted, then thrust up, body bowed with tension. Bill swallowed him deep and Remus came hard, eyes closing again as the world dropped away for a few blissful seconds of white-hot light.

When he came to himself again, he looked out the window. They were stuck in traffic. The driver was muttering about tourists and accidents and Americans who had no idea how to drive.

Bill licked his lips and joined Remus on the seat again. Remus leaned over and kissed him, enjoying the taste of himself on Bill's tongue.

"Could be a long ride," he said with a smile when he pulled away, his hands already unfastening Bill's trousers and stroking his cock.

Bill grinned back at him, eyes alight with pleasure. "I'm sure you'll help me pass the time."

end


End file.
